Madara's 100 Theme Challenge
by Chocolate Covered Death
Summary: Well,it's the 100 Theme Challenge from deivantART, Madara style! There probably won't be any lemons or yaoi, but rated teen because Madara and I have potty mouths.
1. Introduction

Hey there everyone! I was dared by my friend to do the 100 theme challenge for Madara-sama! Mostly because I support Senju....anyways, hopefully it won't be too horrible! And please review! I love feedback! Flames will be used to slowly barbecue Danzo. Possible Spoilers for those who aren't up-to-date on the manga!

Discailmer - Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, if it didn't Madara would still have long hair

* * *

Theme One - Introduction

Konoha's beginning was a troublesome story to tell. The story changed depending on whos side you were on. If you were a Senju, Uchiha was bad. If you were an Uchiha, Senju was bad.

A never ending cycle of hate was formed when Konoha's founders faced off at the Valley of The End. The culmination of Senju and Uchiha's hatred of each other, suppressing each other and pulling each other down because of what was supposed to be a truce. Uchiha's trying to fight the oppression that started with Niidaime and carried on until the Uchiha Massacre. Two great clans down to their last members. Two great powers into dust.

And it all began with two people. One was a man named Uchiha Madara. He'd be happy for this story, because, for once, it isn't about Senju. Uchiha is getting it's slice of the glory, it's cut of the cards.

But then again, he wouldn't care because who does, really? It's all ancient history, and both Senju and Uchiha are down to their last members. As long as Senju goes down too, he'll get his twisted revenge.

He wants Konoha, though.

No, screw Konoha, he wants the world.

Because that what his brother had meant to him.


	2. Complicated

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or Madara. Every aspect of their beings belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. If they were mine, oh man, I'd throw a big par-tay, let me tell you.

Please keep your headlights on and watch for spoilers if you don't have up-to-date manga chapter knowledge.

* * *

"Goddammit!"

Madara _hated_ politics. He hated hated _hated _Hashirama. He'd wipe that smug look off his 'friends' face if it was the last thing he'd ever do. The tall man's long black hair swayed in the wind that snuck in through his window. The mirror he was looking into reflected the sad truth to him. Those eyes that stared back at him....they weren't his...were they? They were his brother's, yet they were in his head...how?

Anger filled him. It was uncontrollable, unimaginable. He couldn't keep himself calm. The glass broke as his fist collided with it, breaking into his skin and flying onto the floor.

His thoughts wandered as he watched the blood flow from his fingers. Would he really beat that damn Senju? Was his brother's death in vain?

How the hell did being a Kage work anyways? How would they grant the title to someone when they retired? Hashirama probably had it all thought out, that bastard. He clenched his fists just thinking about him. How _dare_ he?

Anger gave way to tears.

If he could just...just...

Just _win._

Just make his brother's sacrifice count...

Then he...

Maybe he could understand some of this complicated _shit_.


	3. Making History

Sorry for such a long wait! I got grounded from the computer for threatening my little brother! (to take out his eyes xD apparently my parents don't take to kindly to that type of thing. I was only kidding!!) It's only been five or six months.....hehe. Anyways! I will be referring to Madara's little brother as Izuna since we don't know his real name at the moment. (do we? If s inform me because I tend to miss things) Potential spoilers for those who haven't read the manga! CC and reviews welcome, but flames are still being used to roast Danzo and perhaps even Hanzo. It bugs me that their names rhyme...

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! It belongs to Kishimoto-sensei! If I owned it, we'd be done with this Nagato thing and be moving on to some Madara or something...

* * *

History had never mattered to him. What happened had happened and that was all that mattered. He didn't need to know how or why things happened, just that they did.

In hindsight, he would realize that maybe, _maybe_ if he'd have actually taken the time to learn of others past mistakes maybe he himself would not have made such terrible ones.

At one time, he's been the star. The one who succeeded in everything and anything, always passing with no mistakes to speak of. Well he…he and Izuna had both been, really. The first Mangekyo users, And then, at Izuna's expense, he had been the first to become….

Anyways.

Betrayals and truces between clans -friends, nations, enemies- had been happening ever since there were clans. Things like what happened would always happen.

The battle….now _that_ was when he'd made history for real. He'd gotten the statue, even. Of course that **bastard **Hashirama had gotten one, too.

One of the most epic 'defeats'-he didn't like to call it a defeat- in all time. He'd 'died' there and his secrets -his legacy- had died with him.

The person who hadn't cared about about history wasn't cared about _in _history and was forgotten with time_._

He supposed it was fitting.


End file.
